Finding a New Life
by Kaichusarus
Summary: After the death of everything I loved, life in Inuzuri made it worse, first I let sister and I die and then I abandoned her, could my life be any worse… but when I saw him I thought that maybe I can start over…with him and Rukia...
1. Realization

Chapter 1

* * *

My life has never been normal. Before my father died he told me that he was a soul reaper… that he was sent here to protect my mother because of her spiritual energy. But he fell in love with her. Because of this he wanted to stay with her and this would break the laws of the Seireitei.

_A few years ago, I was walking down the street when I felt this strong pressure around me, it made my skin crawl and when I turned around I saw this monster with a weird mask. When I looked at him all I felt was like all the happiness around me vanished. He made this earsplitting cry that made me cover my ears and cringe in fear._

_"What are you," I said in a whisper. I had the feeling that I have seen something like this before, when I was young._

_The monster raised his claw about to attack me, but it never came. Confused, I looked up and saw him… what my father's stories called a Shinigami, a soul reaper. But then I saw the necklace that my father always wore, and I couldn't believe it. All of the stories that he told me about were true. They were true because the stories were about ... HIM._

_

* * *

_

'_Papa, can you tell me a story?' I asked him as my five year old self._

'_When someone passes from the world of the living they are sent to the spirit world, The Seireitei. It is a place that is similar to the place where we live now. You can fall in and out of love. You can also start a new life. But, there once was a boy, a young reckless one, always getting in trouble and never following the rules. But he was given a second chance, and he once again disobeyed the rules…' my father started to trail off._

'_What rule did he break.'_

'_He fell in love with a living girl and hid so he could stay with her.'_

'_How is falling in love bad,' I asked confused._

'_A soul can't fall in love with someone who is living.'_

'_Well that's stupid.'_

'_Yes it is, and the boy felt the same. He loved the woman so much that he asked her to marry him. And he promised that he would never leave or disappear. A few months later he became a father of a beautiful child, a little girl.'_

'_But, what happened to him. Did he get in trouble for disobeying that world's law?'_

'_Yes, but they never found him, thanks to a friend, whom he owes everything that he has now.'_

_

* * *

_

…_ME!_

It all makes sense now.

He told me to never tell my mother because she didn't know about him being one. He met her when she was in college and he was pretending to work at a store, while looking for those hollow things. She never had to worry about anything, he wanted her to stay safe, so he gave up his life as a soul reaper in order to hide from the soul society, so that he could be together with her.

My mother would always tell me things about their relationship from before that got married and had me.

At first, from what my mother told me, he worked at the coffee house that many of the college students go to, including her. At first they just talked while he made the coffee and when she had free time from classes she would stay and read a book or something. If she was there during one of his breaks, he would just sit next to her and relax. One of the things that my mother loved about him was that if she was doing something else while he was on break, he would just sit quietly until she started a conversation, which she would always do. She told me that a girl who liked a guy would always try to prolong her time with him, and that's exactly what she does. A few weeks later of the coffee conversations, he finally asked her out and she couldn't be happier.

After I finally figured out the truth about everything about my dad, I always want to know more. I asked my mother but she said that he never liked to talk about his past, even to her, and she said she didn't mind, everyone has secrets. She always told me it was because he had done some bad things in the past that he never wanted to live that way again. She said that she never got to she anyone from his side of the family. So that meant that I never knew my paternal (father's) grandparents and neither would my soon-to-be little sister.

January 14

I couldn't believe it the day that my little sister is born, my mother named her Rukia. She looked just like me, but with our mother black hair instead of my father's brown. We had the same eyes and hair. I asked the doctor if I could go see them and he said sure…"room 127."

" Hi mom" I said quietly as I walked to the bed.

"Hisana, come here my child" my mother said weakly. She must have been tired after giving birth.

" Mom … are you ok"

"I'm just tired that's all." she smiled at me "Do you want to hold your new little sister?"

"Yes," I said excitedly. My mother handed her to me, and she was so small. And now I knew we were going to be happy, no matter what. But, little did I know that our lives would drastically change because of the birth of the little baby, with a beating heart.

January 19

My mother was finally let out of the hospital, so we could finally be a family. Dad left before us so that he could get any last minute things ready at our house. But this day changed everything for us.

We were in a taxi on the way home, when a truck was speeding down the street, and I froze. The only thing that I could do was stare at the trucks white lights while my mom screamed, covering us, and Rukia crying.

The next thing that I could remember was seeing a bright white light and people saying …

'_Their so young.' One voice said._

'_The poor children, the baby's only a few days old.'_

'_The police are charging him with reckless endangerment, DWI (driving while intoxicated) and 3 counts of murder.'_

'_GOOD, he deserves to go to jail for as long as possible.'_

_So what happens now…do I go to heaven, or to the soul society._

_What's is going to happen to my mother and my little sister…Rukia._

_Will we see each other again … or will we be separated forever._

_

* * *

_

_Well here is the first chapter… more chapters added soon…_

…_Don't forget to click that light purple button…_


	2. Starting A New

**Last chapter:**

_So what happens now…do I go to heaven, or to the soul society._

_What's is going to happen to my mother and my little sister…Rukia._

_Will we see each other again … or will we be separated forever._

**CHAPTER 1: Starting A New**

When I woke up I could only hear a single baby cry, but then I thought … Rukia, mom. I quickly sat up and looked around, but the only person that I saw was Rukia

…_mom where are you… I need you here too.._

I went quickly to Rukia and picked her up and she immediately stopped crying. I smiled down at her while walking away from where I was.

After about an hour of walking I came to a town where all the men looked at me like a toy, the kind of toy only they find fun, if you know what I mean. I didn't look at any of them in the eye because I was afraid; I mean what kind of girl wouldn't be. But then I thought that I have to be brave for my little sister, in order to protect like I couldn't do before.

The largest, hideous and hairiest man, out of the group of men, walked up to me.

"So sweetie, why don't you drop the kid and come with me to my house so you can give me pleasure in my bed." He said lustfully.

"How about not," I said while bravely walking away.

"That wasn't a question bitch" he replied grapping my arm.

"Well, I don't want to … so don't touch me and leave me alone." I yelled turning toward him and putting all my anger into one slap. But when my slap connected with his face, he flew through a building. The guys that were with him started to run away, while a few of them were saying things like "she's a shinigami" and " he shouldn't have done that."

I giggled and thought to myself that _" wow…I'm strong, dad was right."_Did I get these powers from my dad, or are they just given to me like he said in his story.

_One day I was walking home from school, while it was raining._

_After a while a started to feel a presence behind me, but when I turned around I saw a person with a sword. He didn't look like a normal person. He was slightly different. He had a black mask surrounding his entire face, and a black cape, that looked like it was just smoke._

_He came forward and touched my arm. I couldn't move, it was like some invisible pressure was keeping me still. My arm started to glow, not a bright glow, but a dark ominous glow. It left a black mark on my arm, like a tattoo. It was shaped like a mask of some sort. One side of the mask had smooth edges, while the other was jagged. After a while, I started to feel very weak._

_"Get away from her." My dad yelled coming up from behind the mysterious cloaked man._

_The man let my go and I fell to the ground. He turned to my father, raising his sword. The next second, my father was standing in front of me holding his chest. Then I noticed that he was bleeding. I looked for the man but he disappeared, almost disappearing like a glass was being shattered, falling toward the ground._

_My father turned to me quickly. I started to sit up, but he told me to lie back down and stay as still as possible._

_"What's going on daddy? Who was that man? What was he?"_

_"Don't worry about him." He took my arm and cursed. With his other hand, which was glowing a light green, he placed it over my arm. The black mark started to fade to a light, but easily visible, gray. He did this till the glowing completely faded and the mark was left on my skin, permanently. Then he collapsed next to me._

_"Hisana, you can become the strongest person in the world…the living world and the soul society. With this mark you will have many hardships and you will be coveted by many groups of people, both good and evil." he told me with his last breath._

Even after all of those years since that confrontation happened, I still wonder what that symbol means and what my father meant about me becoming powerful.

In the long month since I died with Rukia, I lost a lot of weight because almost all of the food I got, well more like stole, I gave to Rukia. I slowly walked to the place where Rukia and I first came to the soul society, singing the lullaby my mother sang to me.

"_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river  
that flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm  
Holding you I'm smiling too  
Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too_

_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too  
Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream"_

"I'm so sorry Rukia but I can't protect you enough, but when I get stronger I will come back for you." I said when I slowly put her on the ground near the entrance to an alley, so she wouldn't get wet but people could still she her. "I hope you find someone to take care of you better than me." I walked a few blocks away from where I placed her to whisper "I **will** come and find you when I'm stronger."

I was about to turn around but I bumped into a large strong chest. I looked up and saw a very tall man with pointy hair with a bell attached on each point. He looked very strong with large muscles and strong build.

"So who are you?" he asked irritated.

"Ken-chan stop being mean" said a sweet voice. Suddenly a child with pink hair popped up over his shoulder with a cute smile "Don't mind Kenny, so what is your name?"

In front of me was a menacing looking man with a cute pink haired little girl, who would of thought. What irony? I loved it.

"Hisana … Hisana Arishima." I replied.

"_Kenny_ I like her, can we keep her?" She asked, emphasizing on the name _Kenny. She wants to keep me, am I a toy. And for someone so big, Kenny doesn't seem like a tough name,'_I thought to myself.

"Arishima right" he asked and I nodded my head, "Do you want to become stronger?"

"Yes…yes I do" I replied quickly, "I will do anything to become stronger."

"Well I'm Kenpachi Zaraki." he said while knelling down with his back to me, "Well lets go already."

I quickly jumped on his back and held on tight, and then we were off…

Soon Rukia, Soon I will find you.

* * *

Hey peoples hope you like chapter 2

Song: _River lullaby_ by Amy Grant

_**:Please Click the light purple button please:**_

Chapter 3 soon!


	3. A gift and a mans face

**Chapter 2: A gift and a mans face**

**LAST TIME:**

I was about to turn around but I bumped into a large strong chest. I looked up and saw a very tall man with pointy hair with a bell attached on each point. He looked very strong with large muscles and strong build.

"So who are you?" he asked irritated.

"Ken-chan stop being mean" said a sweet voice. Suddenly a child with pink hair popped up over his shoulder with a cute smile " Don't mind Kenny, so what's your name."

In front of me was a menacing looking man with a cute pink haired little girl, who would of thought. What irony? I loved it.

"Hisana … Hisana Arishima." I replied.

"_Kenny_ I like her, can we keep her." She asked, emphasizing on the name _Kenny. She wants to keep me, am I a toy. And for someone so big Kenny doesn't seem like a tough name,' _I thought to myself.

"Arishima right" he asked and I nodded my head "do you want to become stronger."

"Yes…yes I do" I replied quickly, "I will do anything to become stronger."

"Well I'm Kenpachi Zaraki," he said while knelling down with his back to me, "well lets go already."

I quickly jumped on his back and held on tight, and then we were off…

Soon Rukia, Soon I will find you.

**THIS TIME:**

**Hisana's POV:**

When my life ended in the living world I didn't leave it … alone, but I didn't because my mother and little sister came with me. Even though I never saw where my mother went. But when I met Kenpachi or Kenny, as Yachiru and I like to call him, I thought that I could change my life. By becoming stronger in order to protect Rukia, where ever she is.

I have been training under the eleventh squad for about 2 months now and have become a lot stronger. I'm not strong enough to become a seated officer, but Kenny says I will be soon. He says that he thinks of me like a daughter, and that means that he is very protective of me, especially around **his** other officers.

Sometimes when I'm walking through the fourth division, I think I see her, _my mother_, walking. I don't understand why though. To be honest, the only captains that I have ever seen is the 1st division Captain Yamamoto, because Kenny had to tell him that I was going to stay with him, and Sajin Komamura, the captain of the 7th squad. I met him one day when I was walking and I saw him standing next to a grave on top of a hill.

During the end of the first month with him he gave me a zanpakuto.

"_Kururugi, come here," Kenpachi yelled_.

"_Yes" I replied._

" _I want to give this to you," he told me while holding out a sword._

"_This is for me."_

"_Yes, you deserve it for training so hard." he replied to me with a small smile. People say that he becomes a softy if he is around Yachiru and me. "Here take it."_

_When I took it from his hands I couldn't believe it. This sword was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Its hilt is covered with shiny white silk. Two chains were hanging off the end of the hilt but nothing was attached._

"_Thank you, Captain," I told him after giving him a hug._

"_Now remember you have to learn its name on your own. It might take you a few weeks, a few years, or you might never learn it. But promise me that you will never give up." He said while hugging me back._

"_I promise."_

**

* * *

**

I still haven't learned its name yet, but I know that I will. I won't give up. Hey it's only been a month.

Today is my day to train with Kenpachi and Ikkaku. I love these training days because I get to mess with Ikkaku. And that is oh so much fun.

Ikkaku and I were in the middle of a match when we felt a strong spiritual energy. It was unnerving. I looked at Kenny then Ikkaku, then back to Kenny.

"Ikkaku, whose spirit energy is that?" I asked him.

"That's a Captains." He replied.

"Which Captain."

"Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"He's the captain of the sixth squad right."

"Yea."

"Finish your match, I'll deal with him." Kenpachi interrupted us while walking away.

"Come at me Arishima." Ikkaku yelled at me.

I ran to him but he swung his sword, so I jumped away. "That's not very nice Ikkaku."

"I'm not the captain, Hisana."

"Meanie." I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Do that again and I'll cut it off." Just because he said that I just had to do it again, just to mess with him of course. He swung his sword at me again so I flash-stepped away; Kenny said I had a knack for it, because I learned it so fast.

"Get back here." Baldy yelled at me.

**With KENPACHI:**

**Byakuya's POV**

"So what are you doing here Kuchiki." Kenpachi asked me.

"I have paper work that you have to sign." I replied without emotion.

"Fine follow me." While walking I heard an explosion and a laugh.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that BALDY." I heard a woman yell.

"Get back here Arishima."

"Training," was all Kenpachi said smirking. I look at him and then out of nowhere someone back-flipped right in front of me.

"Having fun teasing Ikkaku, Hisana." Kenpachi asked the woman.

"Loads." She replied giggling.

"Arishima!"

"Here he comes." She said giggling again while talking out her zanpakuto.

"There you are," Ikkaku yelled with his sword raised, but he stopped and looked right at me. "Captain Kuchiki."

As soon as he said my name, the woman squeaked and slowly turned around. As soon as she saw me she jumped away. "Sorry Captain Kuchiki." She told me bowing.

" Byakuya, I would like you to meet Hisana Arishima, and Hisana this is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth division."

"Nice to meet you Captain Kuchiki. Sorry for jumping in front of you." She told me blushing, and Ikkaku was laughing. She looked up glaring at him and she smirked at him when he was laughing so hard that he was on the floor crying.

"This is going to be hilarious." Kenpachi whispered to me, nodding to Hisana. As soon as I looked to her she flash stepped next to him and stomped on him where the sun don't shine.

She giggled and turned away while he held where she kicked. She started to walk toward me; she walked in front of me and bowed again.

"Good day Captain Kuchiki and see you later Kenny." After that she flash stepped away with one last look at me.

The only thing that was going through my head was…

* * *

How was that and hahaha for the cliffy…

Don't forget to review… I need five... the next chapter is already written and waiting, I might put it up anyway because I just so nice.


	4. Byakuya

Title:

**Summary:**

When my life ended in the living world I didn't leave it … alone, but I didn't because my mother and little sister came with me. But when I met Kenpachi or Kenny, as Yachiru and I like to call him, I thought that I could change my life. By becoming stronger in order to protect Rukia where ever she is. But during a training secession with Kenny and Ikkaku, I met the captain of the 6th squad… Byakuya Kuchiki.

**LAST TIME:**

" Byakuya, I would like you to meet Hisana Arishima, and Hisana this is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth division."

"Nice to meet you Captain Kuchiki. Sorry for jumping in front of you." She told me blushing, and Ikkaku was laughing. She looked up glaring at him and she smirked at him when he was laughing so hard that he was on the floor crying.

"This is going to be hilarious." Kenpachi whispered nodding to Hisana. As soon as I looked to her she flash stepped next to him and stomped on him where the sun don't shine.

She giggled and turned away when he held where she kicked. She started to walk toward me; she walked in front of me and bowed again.

"Good day Captain Kuchiki and see you later Kenny." After that she flash stepped away with one last look at me.

The only thing that was going through my head was…

**THIS TIME**:

Hisana POV:

After leaving Ikkaku, Kenny and Captain Kuchiki I went straight to my favorite place in the entire Seireitei. I feel so calm here. It's near the 5th and 6th squad offices. It has many beautiful flowers surrounding a single sakura tree.

I always come here to think or to be away from my fight-loving squad.

"Am I every going to learn you name" I asked my zanpakuto, but no answer. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Your zanpakuto won't answer you until you are ready." A voice told me.

I turned around and saw him.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"You have to show your zanpakuto that you deserve its power." He said.

"How do you know when you are ready?" I asked him quietly.

He slowly sat right next to me, so whenever I moved my thigh it would rub against his. "You don't, it's up to your zanpakuto to decide."

"I don't mean to pry, but when did your zanpakuto tell you its name." I asked looking at him.

He looked down at me with a smile. "I was trying to protect a friend of mine, but she didn't tell me her name, I just knew it."

"She?" I asked confused.

"My zanpakuto is a woman."

"Senbonzakura, thousand cherry blossoms."

He stood up and offered a hand to me, which I took. "You should head home, it's getting late." He said looking at the sky without letting go of my hand. "And don't worry, you will learn its name soon."

"Yea, your right." I replied looking at the sky to.

He bent down and kissed my hand, while saying… "Goodbye, Hisana." After that he flash stepped away.

"Well that's a noble for ya." I said to myself, giggling and walking away.

With Byakuya

"_You like her don't you master."_ Senbonzakura asked me.

"I don't know, I feel different around her." I said confused.

"_Then you like her."_

"I guess you're right."

Out of nowhere there was a bright light and she appeared. She has long light pink hair, a white sash only covering her breasts, a long flowing skirt with slits and a scarf around her neck that touched the floor that was a darker pink then her hair.

"_I can't believe it, little Byakuya is in love."_ She said walking up to hug me.

"You learned that name from Yoruichi didn't you."

"_Of course."_

"What do I do now."

"_Learn more about her, become close to her."_

"I doubt that Kenpachi will let me, especially because I'm a noble."

"_Maybe you can get that cute little girl that likes candy to help you, oh…what was her name again."_

"Yachiru"

"_Yea, ask her for help, and if she says no you can bribe her with candy."_

_

* * *

_

That's it for this chapter… four down and however many to go…

Read and Review Please


	5. Learning the Name

Chapter 5: Learning the name

Summary: When my life ended in the living world I didn't leave it … alone, but I didn't because my mother and little sister came with me. But when I met Kenpachi or Kenny, as Yachiru and I like to call him, I thought that I could change my life. By becoming stronger in order to protect Rukia where ever she is. But during a training secession with Kenny and Ikkaku, I met the captain of the 6th squad… Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Last Time:**

With Byakuya

"_You like her don't you master."__Senbonzakura asked me._

"_I don't know... I feel different around her." I said confused._

"_Then you like her."_

"_I guess you're right."_

_Out of nowhere there was a bright light and she appeared. She has long light pink hair, a white sash only covering her breasts, a long flowing skirt with slits and a scarf around her neck that touched the floor that was a darker pink then her hair._

"_I can't believe it, little Byakuya is in love."__She said walking up to hug me._

"_You learned that name from Yoruichi didn't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_What do I do now?"_

"_Learn more about her, become close to her."_

"_I doubt that Kenpachi will let me, especially because I'm a noble."_

"_Maybe you can get that cute little girl that likes candy to help you, oh…what was her name again."_

"_Yachiru"_

"_Yea, ask her for help, and if she says no you can bribe her with candy."_

I couldn't believe it with just one look at Hisana; I couldn't stop thinking about her. And Senbonzakura's teasing wasn't helping.

"_Awww, my Bya-boo is in love."_ She said giggling.

"_Would you stop?"_

"_But, it's your first time in love."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"You_ may be smart, but you're not smart in women, like me." She said matter-a-fact tone._

"_You may be right, for once."_

"_Hey, what is that suppose to mean, I'm smart." She replied pouting._

"_You act like a child."_

"_I may act like a child, but I look like a woman."_

"_Yea, a child in a woman's body."_

"_What is that supposed to mean."_

"_You should act you age."_

"_But that means that I should act like the captain-commander."_

"_So."_

"_He's OLD, and I don't look over 20."_

"_That's because you're a zanpakuto, you only age when you want too._

"_That doesn't mean anything."_

"_Ok, can you stop talking now, I have to go to the captains meeting."_ Quickly ending the conversation.

With Hisana:

I was sitting in the same place since I woke up this morning, under the largest sakura blossom trees. After a while I started to fall asleep.

"_I want to become strong…I need to become strong…"_ I kept repeating this in my head, over and over again.

"_I will never give in… I will give up in a battle…"_

"_If I do lose in a battle it is because I gave it my all and wasn't strong enough."_

"_What would you do with my power if I gave it to you?"_ **A soft feminine voice in my head asked me.**

"_I would use your power to become stronger." I answered the woman's voice._

"Would_ you use to gain power or just to kill?"_ **Another voice asked with a laugh. This time it was a male with a deep and strong voice, but by the way it was talking he sounded a little crazy.**

"I_ would use it to protect the people that captivate my heart, even at the cost of my life." I replied to the man._

"Do you think that she deserves our power"?**The man asked the other.**

"_Yes, I think she does."_ **She replied.**

"_Child, you have our power."_ **The man told me.**

"Mekakushi_**,**__" I called the man, not knowing how I knew his name. _

_"__Good my child, you now know our name."_The woman stated.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"_Of course, my lady."_ The crazy man replied to me.

"Why_ are there two spirits in my zanpakuto, usually there is only one."_

"_Well lady__,"_ The man started, ending with a crazy laugh.

"_We are twins, yet complete opposites. We have different views of life, but we can still fight in perfect unison."_The female voice finished.

"_Because there are two of us, that means that you Shikai will be different than most peoples and this means a lot of training. But we share a Bankai."_

"_So you share power when your Bankai is released."_

"_Yes, but it will be hard to control."__The soft-spoken woman warned me._

"_Hey lady, you need to rest now." __The man stated._

"_Yes, she has been through a lot today."__She replied._

When I woke up I couldn't believe it, I know my zanpakuto's names. I felt a spiritual pressure and I knew it was HIM.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." I said to him without looking at him.

"Hello Arishima." He replied.

I started to stand up but I felt really light headed, and I started to fall. But before my body hit the ground I was in Byakuya's warm and safe arms.

"I see you learned your zanpakuto's' name."

"Yea, but more like names."

"What do you mean?" He asked while heading toward the 11th division.

"My zanpakuto has two spirits." I answered him.

"Wow, your zanpakuto is special."

"Captain Kuchiki, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about my zanpakuto two spirits, other than Kenny."

"I promise, only if you promise me something."

"What is it Captain Kuchi-"

"You have to promise to call me Byakuya." He interrupted me.

"Ok I promise, Byakuya." After that I finally passed out.

**Byakuya POV:**

"Sleep, Hisana you earned it."

**20 minutes later**

"What did you do the Captain's daughter?" I looked up to see almost all of the men in Squad Eleven.

"Hey guys leave him alone." I looked down to see Hisana awake looking at the men. "Byakuya found me passed out, so shut it and get out of the way. But if you don't I will tell Ikkaku and worse I tell Kenny."

After she said that she would tell Kenpachi, all of the men moved – more like ran – out of the way.

* * *

Well that's it for now.

Please review.


	6. Hisana

**Summary:** When my life ended in the living world I didn't leave it … alone, but I didn't because my mother and little sister came with me. But when I met Kenpachi or Kenny, as Yachiru and I like to call him, I thought that I could change my life. By becoming stronger in order to protect Rukia where ever she is. But during a training secession with Kenny and Ikkaku, I met the captain of the 6th squad… Byakuya Kuchiki. While resting I experience a weird dream, but during the dream I learned the name of my zanpakuto, well more like names.

**LAST TIME**

_"Because there are two of us, that means two Shikai, and this means a lot of training. But we share a Bankai."_

_"So you share power when your Bankai is released."_

_"Yes, but it will be hard to control."__Shichiyou told me._

_"We should let her rest now." __The Taiyou told Shichiyou._

_"Yes, she has been through a lot today."__She replied._

When I woke up I couldn't believe it, I know my zanpakuto's names. I felt a spiritual pressure and I knew it was HIM.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." I said to him without looking at him.

"Hello Arishima." He replied.

I started to stand up but I felt really light headed, and I started to fall. But before my body hit the ground I was in Byakuya's arms.

"I see you learned your zanpakutos name."

"Yea, but more like names."

"What do you mean?" He asked while heading toward the 11th division.

"My zanpakuto has two spirits." I answered him.

"Wow, your zanpakuto is special."

"Captain Kuchiki, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about my zanpakuto two spirits, other than Kenny."

"I promise, only if you promise me something."

"What is it Captain Kuchi-"

"You have to promise to call me Byakuya." He interrupted me.

"Ok I promise, Byakuya." After that I finally passed out.

**Byakuya POV:**

"Sleep, Hisana you earned it."

20 minutes later

"What did you do the Captain's daughter." I looked up to see almost all of the men in Squad Eleven.

"Hey guys leave him alone." I looked down to see Hisana awake looking at the men. "Byakuya found me passed out, so shut it and get out of the way. But if you don't I will tell Ikkaku and worse I tell Kenny."

After she said that she would tell Kenpachi, all of the men moved – more like ran – out of the way.

THIS TIME

After Byakuya brought me back home I fell right back to sleep. When I woke up, I found Ikkaku leaning against the wall of my room, asleep, and Yachiru sleeping on my bed.

"They were worried when he brought you here asleep." I looked over to see Kenpachi in the doorway.

"How long have they been here?" I asked my father-like Kenpachi.

"Since he brought you, … so about two days."

"TWO DAYS, I have been asleep for two days."

"It's normal after you learn the names of you zanpakuto."

"Names, so Byakuya told you." I asked but it was more like a statement than a question.

"Yea, at first I was surprised that it had two spirits, but I knew you would be different than normal soul reapers."

"How did you know that?" I asked confused.

"When you came here, you had your little sister with you."

"Yeah, so. We died the same way." I told Kenny. "Is that why you chose me?" I whispered to myself, so Kenny wouldn't hear me.

"But that is the weird thing. Even if you die at the same time as your sister, you shouldn't have stayed together." He told me. "Come, you should get some fresh air."

After awhile of walking-without watching where I was going- I ended up at the sakura trees.

I went to go rest under the trees, and after I sat down, I closed my eyes. I had some questions to ask.

"Mekakushi." I called for them

"_**Yes, my lady."**__ They replied._

"_Why did you choose me?"_

"_**Idiot, you already answered that question with your talk with Kenpachi."**__ The man told me._

"_**My lady," The woman said giggling, "you have a visitor."**_

I open my eyes and looked up at the cliff a few yards away. Byakuya was sitting under one of the other sakura trees. In my opinion the tree that I was sitting under was the biggest, while the one he was sitting under the prettiest.

I got up and flashed stepped next to him, but it seemed that he didn't notice me. So I leaned down so I was level with his face, and kissed him on the cheek.

Byakuya POV

I didn't have much paper work today so I went to relax under my favorite sakura tree that was near the edge of the cliff.

I sat under the tree and closed my eyes to rest.

A few minutes later I felt like someone was kissing my cheek and my eyes shot open. I looked over to my left and something happened…

* * *

HAHAHA

I wanted a cliffhanger…sorry.

I have already started the next chapter so it should be here at the earliest a day or two, but if my little sis decides to bother me it might be a little longer

Please review, and if you do I might be able to type faster.

All comment aloud, **especially** Flames because I want to improve in my writing.


	7. Three Kisses

**Summary:** When my life ended in the living world I didn't leave it … alone, but I didn't because my mother and little sister came with me. But when I met Kenpachi or Kenny, as Yachiru and I like to call him, I thought that I could change my life. By becoming stronger inorder to protect Rukia where ever she is. But during a training secession with Kenny and Ikkaku, I met the captain of the 6th squad… Byakuya Kuchiki. While resting I experience a weird dream, but during the dream I learned the name of my zanpakuto, well more like names.

**Chapter 7**

**Under the Sakura tree**

**LAST TIME**

"Mekakushi." I called for them

"_**Yes, my lady."**__ They replied._

"_Why did you choose me?"_

"_**Idiot, you already answered that question with your talk with Kenpachi."**__ The man told me._

"_**My lady," The woman said giggling, "you have a visitor."**_

I open my eyes and looked up at the cliff a few yards away. Byakuya was sitting under one of the other sakura trees. In my opinion the tree that I was sitting under was the biggest, while the one he was sitting under the prettiest.

I got up and flashed stepped next to him, but it seemed that he didn't notice me. So I leaned down so I was level with his face, and kissed him on the cheek.

Byakuya POV

I didn't have much paper work today so I went to relax under my favorite sakura tree that was near the edge of the cliff.

I sat under the tree and closed my eyes to rest.

A few minutes later I felt like someone was kissing my cheek and my eyes shot open. I looked over to my left and something happened

THIS TIME

**Byakuya POV**

When I turned my face to see why it felt like someone was kissing my cheek, our lips met. I looked to see Hisana – the girl of all my thoughts since I first met her – kissing me. She slowly pulled back and a blush started to creep on to her beautiful cheeks.

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me home yesterday. It meant a lot to me." She told me while looking down trying to hide her blush from me.

"It's nothing. Oh, and thanks for the kiss…both of them." I replied to her smirking, which made her blush even worse.

" Oh, you're welcome." She said, breathing slowly trying to calm herself and reduce her blush. "So …Byakuya what are you doing around here."

"I just had to get away from my squad and my desk." I replied to her question, while closing my eyes and putting my head against the tree.

"To much paper work."

"Yea, that and not having a lieutenant."

"You don't have one."

"I do but he is in the world of the living world."

"Oh, do you know when he will be back."

"I hope in a few weeks." He replied with a sigh.

**(BYAKUYA POV)**

After talking for a while we both just decide to rest against the tree. But my zanpakuto won't even think about it.

"_Awww, Bya-boo got his first kiss with his crush."_

"_Can't you see that I am trying to relax?"_

"_But you can't knowing that she is right next to you, thighs touching. I can't believe you kissed her. Ahhhhh, that was so cute."_

"_Could you stop, please?"_

"_Fine, but you know she's talking to you."__ She replied to me in a matter-of-fact tone._

_(HISANA POV)_

I open my eyes to see Hisana sitting directly in front of me.

"Byakuya, are you ok."

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You spaced out a bit." She told me giggling.

"Lets just say that my zanpakuto is very talkative and annoying."

"_Hey, I resent that." Senbonzakura yelled at me._

"My zanpakuto is relatively calm, even thought there are two of them in there. But, one sounds a little crazy to me." She smiled at me. Somewhere in my head I heard a growl, followed by a soft giggle.

"Your lucky," I said with a - you are so lucky – face, "you don't have to hear their voice every time something happens or they have something to say. Senbonzakura always will say something… I think she like to hear herself talk."

"It's really that bad."

"You have no idea." He sighed again.

'_he's been sighing a lot today…I wonder whats wrong with him…maybe he's working so hard because his lieutenant isn't here.' I asked myself._

"Excuse me Captain Kuchiki." I look over to see one of the messengers.

"What is it?" He said while standing up.

"The Captain-Commander would like to have a word with you."

"Fine, you can leave." After the messenger disappears, he looked at me and I knew he could see my depressed face. "What's wrong Hisana?"

"Your leaving, and I feel safe with you around me." I said to him looking away and blushing.

"If you stay here, I will come back as soon as I can." He said this to me, all the while kneeling down to my level. I nodded my head and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush even more. "Thank you, being around you helps me relax." After that he flash stepped away, most likely trying to get that meeting of his over with as soon as possible.

* * *

Well that's it for now chapter 8 is already started, but it might be short because I haven't been feeling well lately. I have had a migraine headache since Last Sunday. That's 5 days. AGHHHHH!

Please read and review.


	8. The Lullaby

**Summary: **When my life ended in the living world I didn't leave it … alone, but I didn't because my mother and little sister came with me. But when I met Kenpachi or Kenny, as Yachiru and I like to call him, I thought that I could change my life. By becoming stronger in order to protect Rukia where ever she is. But during a training secession with Kenny and Ikkaku, I met the captain of the 6th squad… Byakuya Kuchiki. While resting I experience a weird dream, but during the dream I learned the name of my zanpakuto, well more like names.

**Chapter 8**

**The Lullaby**

**LAST TIME**

"Excuse me Captain Kuchiki." I look over to see a messenger.

"What is it?" I said while standing up.

"The Captain-Commander would like to have a word with you."

"Fine, you can leave." After the messenger disappears, I look at Hisana and see a sad face. "What's wrong Hisana?"

"You're leaving, and I feel safe with you around me." She said to me blushing.

"If you stay here, I will come back as soon as I can." I said this while kneeling down to her level. She nodded her head and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, being around you helps me relax." After that I flash stepped away, trying to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

**THIS TIME**

"_Well that was boring."_

_"God, all that god dam old man wanted to tell you was that you lieutenant was coming back even later than expected."_

_"__A big waste of time."_

_"Now hurry up and get back to your girlfriend." She told me with a childish tone._

_"Shut up, Senbonzakura." I said annoyed, but with a small blush on my face._

_"Hey Bya-boo."_

_"__What." I said returning to a walking pace._

_"Do you hear that?"_

"_Yea, it sounds like singing."_

Hisana POV

"_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river_

_that flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,"_

"It's Hisana," He told Senbonzakura.

"_She's crying."_

"I know your there Byakuya." I stated while I stopped singing.

"That's a beautiful song, please don't stop." He pleaded for me to continue.

"Okay, come here." He walked up to me, "Put your head on my lap. I used to sing to my little sister like this." He put his head on my lap and reached his hand up and wiped my tears away.

"Please continue." He asked me, closing his eyes. Waiting for me to continue.

_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river_

_that flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,_

_I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too  
Here in my arms  
safe from all harm_

_holding you I'm smiling too  
Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,_

_sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too_

_Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream"_

"That's a very beautiful song."

"Thank you, my sister thought so too. It was the only thing that could get her to stop crying a go to sleep."

"You have a sister?" He said confused.

"It's a hard subject to talk about."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't push you…" He promised me.

"Thanks…look the suns setting." I said looking at the sky.

The sky had so many colors. It was half day and half night. Blues, blacks, and purples on the top half and the bottom half closer to the ground had red, orange and pink.

All of these colors reflected beautifully on the Crescent Moon Lake that was below the cliff.

If I wasn't under the Sakura trees I would be at the lake. It is beautiful there. Surrounded by giant willow trees, while their branches creates rivets it the water.

Whenever the moon is out, its beautiful light makes it look like the lake is glowing silver. Many couples come here for dates; many of the men here take the loved ones here to ask their hands in marriage.

"Wow it's late."

"It's beautiful." I said ignoring him comment.

"How about I walk you home again?" He offered me.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied.

* * *

That's it for now.

Wow four chapters in 2 days. I'm good.


	9. Stubborn

Chapter 9

* * *

When ever the moon is out, it's beautiful light makes it look like the lake is glowing silver. Many couples come here for dates; many of the men here take the loved ones here to ask their hands in marriage.

"Wow it's late."

"It's beautiful." I said ignoring him comment.

"How about I walk you home again." He offered me.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied.

* * *

It's been happening more lately… I have been spending more time with Hisana, mostly helping her with learning to control her zanpakuto and just relaxing with her.

Through our training, I have learned that she can be very stubborn when it comes to improving her skills and carrying her back to her home several times, because she wore herself out enough for her to collapse, have shown me that.

"You have been improving." I stated from my position under our sakura blossom tree, relaxing one of our training session.

"Barely." She replied falling on the ground in front of me with an annoyed sigh. "I still can't bring out my Shikai."

"It takes a while, Hisana, plus you have only been trying for a few months. Just relax."

"But, I have been training with you for two months, with nothing to show for it." She replied coming toward me and sitting on her legs so that she was facing me. On her face was a very annoyed expression with a hint of frustration mixed with exhaustion.

"It takes a while." I repeated, but as soon as I said it I found myself pinned to the grass with the annoyed and frustrated woman straddling my hips and her hands on my shoulders.

I guessed that she had finally met her body's limit because she placed her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, I felt her breathing even out telling me that she had finally relaxed and calmed enough to fall asleep. Following her, I decided that I would take a short relaxing nap before returning to my Squad Six Captain duties.

* * *

I woke after what I thought was only an hour or two at the most, but when I opened my eyes I noticed that the sky was a beautiful mix of dark blue and purples. I also noticed that the small, but warm body that was resting on top of me was gone.

But, I quickly calmed when I noticed that she was sitting on the edge of the cliff staring out.

"Will I ever achieve my Shikai, Byakuya?"

"I'm sure you will." I started, walking over to her and sitting next to her. "All you have to do is learn how to communicate and harmonize with your zanpakuto. And to do this you must be able to speak to the spirit within its world that the spirit lives. And you can't do that quickly, you have to take your time, you have to bond with the spirit. It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakuto. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakuto then the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakuto's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakuto's spirit both physically and mentally."

"I know all that stuff already. Kenny told me that when I got my Zanpakuto."

"Sometimes it is good to hear things more than once, especially if you don't understand something. It allows you to understand things that you didn't see the first time."

"How long did it take you?" She asked me, as she turned her head back so that it faced me.

"A few years, I guess, to fully master it. But, my Bankai took forever, so you better not be thinking about it, yet, you're definitely not ready yet."

"Well that wasn't nice at all. You're so mean, Byakuya."

"I'm just telling like it is, Hisana." I replied, closing me eye's, letting the moon's light touch my face.

After I heard a annoyed sigh coming from the woman sitting next to me, I felt movement causing me to wonder what she was up to. From the few months that I have known her, she really enjoys messing with people, especially pulling pranks on the men in her squad. Her best pranks were on Ikkaku and Yumichika.

I remember when I arrived at her squad to see her in the middle of one of her pranks against her favorite two friends along with the help from the pink haired trouble maker.

_While I was on my way to help Hisana train, I heard a explosion and then a loud laugh from the woman that the men have nicknamed 'The Dancing Prankster.' I have also heard the other nicknames that the men have given her, but I think that one is perfect for her._

_I was still walking toward the main training is, knowing that is where they will most likely be. When I arrived, I saw a very interesting sight. Hisana had Ikkaku pinned to the ground by sitting on his lower back laughing . Her wooden practice sword was placed against his neck._

_I looked to my side and saw Yumichika sitting next to the punk ball of energy and Kenpachi. Kenpachi had a proud smirk on his face and Yachiru was laughing her head off. A second later, Yachiru ran out to Hisana and jumped on her back like she normally does with the men that she is close to., as the latter stood up and brushed herself off._

"_Hey look Hisana, it's your boyfriend, __Byakushi." The statement from Yachiru caused Hisana to visibly blush, allowing Ikkaku to tease her from his position on the floor, which earned him a kick right on to his chest._

_Yachiru ran up to me and started jumping around me._

"_Do you like Hisana, Byakushi?"_

"_You don't have to answer that Byakuya. Yachiru, we are just friends and stop being so nosey." Hisana answered, walking toward me. "Byakuya, I don't feel like training today, maybe another time."_

_. . . And with that, Hisana just walked right by me, with a visibly confused and upset face._

_

* * *

_

_What will Byakuya do? How will he act toward Hisana after that?_

_What will he say to her?_

_And the Most important question…what would have been Byakuya's answer to Yachiru's question, does he have feelings for her?_

_And remember, review so that I can read what you think…_

_And check my homepage for updates and sneekpeeks for future chapters._


	10. Rewinding Memories

Chapter 10

It has been almost a month since Hisana had walked away after getting upset at Yachiru about what she said about her liking me and her being my girlfriend. And in all of that time I haven't been able to talk to her. Whenever we would run into each other, she would freeze and completely ignore me, almost like she completely forgot about me. And, if I walked close to her and try to talk to her, she just runs away.

In a usual day, I see her at least twice a day, from either our time practicing or her, usually accompanied by Yachiru, hiding from Ikkaku after one of their many pranks.

I still don't understand why she has become so upset toward all of us enough to avoid being near us and talking to me. I mean, sure it was embarrassing, but I didn't react to her comment at all. Because of all the time that we have been spending together, I knew sooner or later that someone was going to think that we had feelings for each other or that we started to secretly date, but I wasn't expecting her to react like that.

At first I started to think that she may have a concrete view of our relationship, it being either friend or lover, or, somewhere in between.

But, to be honest with myself, I haven't even decided how I truly feel about her. I mean, as soon as I started to feel something, whatever it was, Senbonzakura automatically said it was love and she began to tease me about whenever she felt I needed to be teased. Her constantly teasing me, started to make me feel that I may actually love her, but, in all honesty, I have no idea what I really feel about her.

I have always been distant with woman, trying not to get close to them, because I know that the elders of my clan will find someone for me. The same thing happened with my father and grandfather.

'_This seriously sucks.' _I told myself after the several hours of going through what is happened lately in my life.

'**So, master, what are you going to do now? Are you going to try and fix the situation with Hisana or completely forget it and go on with your life, like nothing ever happened?"** Senbonzakura commented in an annoyed voice.

'_I have no idea what I am going to do. I want to do something, but every time I try to talk to her, she just runs off.'_

'**Sometimes it's good not to give up. It will show her that you will not stop till she finally allows the two of you to talk. It also might show her that you actually care about her.'**

'_That makes since, but getting close to her is the problem.' _ I stated turning in my office chair so that I could look out the window.

'**But, before you do anything, you need to figure out how you both feel about each other. If you are just friends or more. And you have to be able to tell her which she is to you. You have to be able to tell her with confidence and be able to back it up, with proof.'**

And with that she completely disappeared from my mind, allowing me to sort out my feelings of one of the only woman in my life.

I thought that going through some of the memories of mine that Hisana was in, hoping that it might help me find out what I truly felt for her.

I remember the conversation that I had with Senbonzakura the day that I met Hisana, the same day that the former started teasing me about liking someone.

_**"**__**You like her don't you master."**__Senbonzakura asked me._

_"I don't know. It's just that I feel different around her." I said confused._

_**"**__**Then you like her."**_

_Out of nowhere there was a bright light and she appeared. She has long light pink hair, a white sash only covering her breasts, a long flowing skirt with slits and a scarf around her neck that touched the floor that was a darker pink then her hair._

_**"**__**I can't believe it, my little Bya-boo is in love."**__She said walking up to hug me._

_"You learned that name from Yoruichi didn't you?"_

_**"**__**Of course."**_

_"What do I do now?"_

_**"**__**Learn more about her, become close to her."**_

_"I doubt that Kenpachi will let me, especially because I'm a noble."_

_**"**__**Maybe you can get that cute little girl that likes candy to help you, oh…what was her name again."**_

_"Yachiru"_

_**"**__**Yea, ask her for help, and if she says no you can bribe her with candy."**_

I figured out here that there was something different about her, than the other women that I was around, usually women from other high ranking families that wanted me to marry their daughters and such.

I drew to the conclusion that she didn't react different than she would with any other of the captain. She reacted with respect for my authority and that was it. She didn't try to gain more attention that I already had on her… she acted like I was a normal person, which was rare for me.

Then I thought about when she first asked me to start training her…

_It was close the end of the first month that I met her, when she, literally, back flipped into my life. _

_At first it started with just simple and quick meeting that we would just talk and then we would just walk away. But, slowly the conversations started to last several minutes longer._

_We started to just talk about what has happened in our life, her talking about any confrontations the members of her squad had with other people, and me responding with simple things about new members and stuff._

_Sometimes while I would be in my office, she would pop by and ask if there were any tips that I could give her so that she can improve._

_At first, I didn't understand why she would always come to me, when she has some of the best fighter in her squad._

"_Hey Byakuya." I heard her as she opened the door._

"_Hello Hisana, how are you doing today?"_

"_You asked me that this morning when we saw each other when you were on your way to you office."_

"_And that was almost four hours ago, thing happen." I replied before going back to my paperwork._

"_Do you mind if I ask you something, Byakuya?"_

"_Sure, go ahead."_

"_Can you train me? I want to improve and I need your help." She stated, bowing, hiding her expression from me. _

"_Why would you want me to train you?" I asked confused, looking at her. "You have some of the best fighters that would be willing to help you."_

"_All of them know how to fight, yes, but, I want to learn how to smart not hard, unlike all of those idiots." She replied with a smile, while sitting on the couch against the wall in the office._

_I accepted, with my reason being that I didn't want another person being corrupted by their idiotic ways of fighting._

After that, we would train at least three times a week, with her improving, faster in some things, like flash stepping, and slowly in others, like hand to hand combat. She said she wanted to learn how to fight without a sword because all of the men in her squad believe that the only way to fight is with a sword and she wanted to prove them wrong.

Then I started to think about all of the time that we spent relaxing together after one of our training sessions.

Some would end with me carrying her back to her housing after her working herself so hard that she collapsed in exhaustion.

Others would end with us just relaxing under one of the many sakura trees near the lake.

I finally started to understand my true feelings for Hisana and I started to feel that I need to tell her. Let's just hope she is okay with how I feel about her.


End file.
